


Dishonoredtale

by shallowwriter



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dishonored AU, No Spoilers Sorry, Undertale AU, Undertale Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowwriter/pseuds/shallowwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans comes back to meet up with the Empress to discuss his journey.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>    Visit @dishonoredtale in Instagram for official art/refs of the Dishonoredtale cast.</p><p> </p><p>    You can personally find me @nenenekoart in Instagram.</p><p>    Disclaimer : The games Dishonored and Undertale belong to their perspective creators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishonoredtale

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale characters may have changed/gained genders to go according their roles from Dishonored. 
> 
> Yes I put ocs in there. There weren't enough UT characters, so I improvised.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :>

“Sans, if only there was someone else i trusted to send, so that you could remain near. But there is no one else, and the Spymaster was right to insist that i send you.

The plague has taken so many and we must find a cure. 

When you are near my heart is at peace.

Frisk and I will count the ‘days’ until you return.

Hurry home and bring good news.”

 

He was greeted by a set of royal guardsmen and brought on to a small boat. The light of the surface penetrating through the hole left a remarkable natural light on the few yellow flowers that soaked in it. With the help of one of the guardsmen the boat started it’s engine and the warmth from the ray of light was left behind the darkly cloaked skeleton.

The harsh winds from the entry echoed through the long dimly illuminated cave. Buttercups thrived well ashore the river flooded caves. 

His cloak was covered in shards of rock and stained in mud. Ripped holes could be easily seen at its ends. Most of his equipment was battered and despite carrying such a smoothly charismatic smile, the beige dirtied skeleton was clearly ragged looking.

 

Long ago the surface had become an insufferable place to live for both humans and monsters. ‘An apocalypse’ happened, so to say, and both races were forced to in live underground.

 

Holding the boat steady one of the two guardsmen with a gold badge on the side of his coat reading ‘Royal Guard Captain’ stated to the other with a toothy grin,

“We’re off! Take us to the Ruins. Lord Sans has news for the Empress and we’ve come a long way.”

The human guardsmen hopelessly huffed as they started the boat’s rusty motor. “A long way to bring bad news. The sailors say there’s a curse on us. Black magic.”

“Superstition! For all we know there is a cure for the plague by now.” The fish almost instantly retorted to their subordinate.

“Maybe. We live in strange times. Sending the Empress’ bodyguard out for a couple of months, that’s unusual.”

“Well, do I have to remind you that this is important? We do need help with this gasterous rat plague.”

Sans stayed quiet throughout the entire conversation. His journey had been long and hard. He had gone to check on every isles’s status from Snowdin’ to Hotlands and lastly the surface. Despite being tired and wishing for a long nap he couldn't rest. He had the Queen awaiting his return after all.

The two guardsmen went silent upon arriving to their destination.

On another note, ‘Meh, I can handle rats. Do you have any idea how many doors I have gone through?’ The skeleton quickly thought to himself, only to snicker at the pun.

 

The underground was flooded with fresh river water, creating all kinds of ‘isles’. 

 

“Ho there!”, The Guard Captain said to the others guarding dock as they arrived at a private area in the Ruins. The water only led so far.

“Alright.” One of the guards called out, letting down their defensive positions as they docked the boat. 

The boat rocked and roughly slammed a bit as a younger looking monster tried to lasso it on a wooden stump. He didn't mind.

“The Empress will be waiting for your news.” 

The toothy fish, in all seriousness, simply reminded once again before getting off the boat and bidding farewell, for now. “It’s been good traveling with you, Sans.”

“You too.” He responded, getting off the boat. He walked past him, stopping by the younger monster to say, “Ah, you’ll get it next time”

As he went through the Ruins a few patrolling guards who had silver helmets on their head greeted him, “Hello, sir.” 

He walked on with a glance at them in response. 

Arriving at Dunwall Tower, better known as the capital, he was greeted by a young white clothed human by the name of Frisk. Being unable to speak she instantly ran to him in an extremely happy way the moment their eyes met. 

“Hiya.” He said as he bent down to hug the human he came to dearly care for, so much she was considered his niece and her grunkle. The embracement soon turned to laughter at the sound of a whoopie cushion deflating filled the air.

* Could you please tell me of your adventures on the surface? Please.

They signed giving him a kiss on his cheek bone before he playfully lifted her up to the air and caught her.

* Wait! Let’s play Hide and Seek first. I’ll cover my eyes and you hide.

Sans put her down and calmly responded, “I have to go and meet with your mother first.”

* You have time! Mom is busy talking to that nasty old Spymaster.

Ah, Asgore. That goat was always pestering Empress Toriel whether it was related to their relationship or not. 

It tended to get on his nerves but he put the feelings aside for now.

“Okay, go on.”

* Okay, here we go.

Frisk signed before running off down some stairs. He shortly followed behind her with clear ease.

 

The building designs of the underground were meant to be crowded and leveled in order to fit so many humans and Monsters into one place, especially with the underground being covered a third in water.

 

* Later, could you give me more climbing lessons? Someday I’m going to climb up to the rooftop.

“Sure” He quickly committed without a giving a second thought. Anything for Frisk.

Along the way it came to his attention that she signed, * While you were gone, mother seemed very sad. I think she missed you.

Of course she did. Sans, working as her bodyguard for a while now, had grown a  
strong friendship with the Empress.

Arriving at a platform lower he saw Frisk walk over to a wall to cover her ‘eyes’.

* Let’s see if you’re still good at this. I’ll count now.

“Alright.” He responded before looking around at his surroundings. It was caged here with metal bars to prevent accidents in the deep fresh water below. There were barrels two meters away from Frisk and a junk pile at the right corner by metal bars.

* Okay I’m going to count to ten now.

As soon as she covered her ‘eyes’ with her hands and started to mouth out the countdown, he sprinted over to behind a pile of old metal wires.

“Bring it on kid.” He whispered in a competitive tone as soon as he was positioned behind the pile of rusty trash. 

Despite quietness only filling the air, he knew that the countdown was over.

* Here I come! Frisk eagerly signed as she turned around to start looking for the skeleton.

‘You ain’t gonna find me, kiddo.’ He most certainly thought. What could a close eyed kid even ‘look’ at?

They leaned over to watch her as she stopped in the middle of the small pentagonal platform, just in time to see them sign, * Maybe over here!?

Frisk was so far off…

He was slightly disappointedly and sighed as she soon move away from that area and went to look behind a few more barrels by the end of the stairs they had just used to get down. 

‘Alright, I’ll sneak up behind her.’ The black clothed skeleton sneakily devised as he sprinted behind an unkept bush and a conveniently placed broken lamp.

* What about here? They signed from a distance as they looked behind the arch of a low bridge.

Frisk soon gave up with a restless sigh and ran off, so much for the plan.

*okay, you win. We should go now, so Mom can see you too.

‘Heh, see me too? You couldn’t find me’ He thought as he popped out from his hiding place and chased after her. 

“Alright kid, you lead me to where your momma is”

Frisk silently laughed as they went up the stairs and through Dunwall Tower with never ending energy.

 

“Welcome home lord Protector”

The Overseer greeted Sans and Frisk, looking at them with his reptilian eyes. They both came to stop running and stand in front of Catty and Bratty who were painting the bulky yet fairly short dinosaur.

“Stop moving Alphys.” The purple cat told The Overseer as she tried detailing the scales

“And you, Sans, welcome back, from wherever you’ve been” Bratty greeted as she inspected the scales and toned a few areas with her brush.

“I heard that he had gone to the s-surface in s-search for something to stop the plague from spreading”, Alphys continued chatting with them anyways. Despite his tendency to stutter he spoke in roughly elegant tone.

“A waste of time. Our elixir will banish the plague from this city! SO hyped for when it happens. Now keep still for a moment, High Overseer Campbell.”

* I’m not so sure that painting looks like Alphys

Frisk teased.

They looked at each other in silence before grunting.

 

Sans arrived to the underground’s main attraction, the Empress’ castle which of course laid in the heart of the capital. The white marble constructed castle still stood tall. There were cracks on a few of the standing pillars which he always took the time to notice. No needed reason. Both human and monster guards were placed at each sentry point. There were several long hall ways, some almost too wide. 

He hadn’t really needed permission to enter it, passing guards with a nod, some straightening respectfully in response. At upon arriving the last door to the Judgement Halls where Toriel liked to come for meetings or leisurely walks, he met up with the Royal Guard Captain. 

What’s his name again? Oh yeah, ‘Undyne’. 

It’s hard noticing who’s who when they all look the same in those clothes. If it wasn’t for the very small inscripted gold badge that showed higher status, he would really be in trouble.

The fish seemed to have been guarding the door to the halls and awaiting his entry.

Sans had an obliviously almost positive feeling when looking at the fish’s expression and attitude up close. He simply seemed like a good monster. 

Sans chose not to chat with the Guard Captain, only staring for a second before thinking to himself,

‘Yea…. he’s my friend’

But of course, Sans didn’t have any, well, excluding Toriel and Frisk.

He casually walked right past him, entering Judgement Hall. 

Toriel was right there, still talking to the Spymaster Asgore. Frisk was right beside her mother, looking a bit disdain but otherwise holding on to their neutral expression.

Sans leaned against a pillar listened to them without a sound from behind it, closing his eye sockets.

“They’re sick people, not criminals.” 

“We’ve gone beyond that question, Your Majesty. They’re-”

“They’re my citizens, and we will save them from the Gaster Plague if we can. All of them.”

“Very well…”

“We will not speak of this again.”

As soon as Toriel had firmly ended the conversation she turned her attention to Frisk who gladly signed, * Mom! Sans is back!

“Thank you Frisk.”

Toriel looked back at Agore, her stare as cold and as gentle as her tone. “Leave us, please.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty.”

The Spymaster, Asgore, slightly bowed in a slow manner before taking his leave. 

Sans left his spot and started walking to them. 

As Asgore walked beside Sans he stopped for a bit. “Sans, two days early. Full of surprises, as usual”

The disgustingly warm yet sticky way he spoke, as if he was looking down upon him. It always almost angered him on the inside, almost. The Spymaster had always been given the role of the ‘bad guy’ in his book of assholes. The spymaster had such selfishly hungry ideals that pissed off even Toriel, so what more could this universe expect of him?

 

* You look at Sans book of assholes  
It reads ;

Asgore  
Asgore  
Asgore  
Asgore  
Asgore  
Alphys

 

‘Nope.’ He thought as he didn’t even dare to meet the goat’s eyes or he sweared he explode right there and then. If it wasn’t for his silent yet tensionate attitude than it was the fact that he just straight up past him probably told him to not continue.

 

“Follow me Captain. We should leave them alone..” He had overheard Asgore say to Undyne.

“I’ll leave one of my subordinates in charge of the entrance then….” Was what Undyne replied before both finally left out the door entrance.,

Sans hoped that the Royal Guard Captain wouldn’t ever side with such a monster.

Finally coming out of his thoughts he came over to stand in front of the Empress and bowed. 

The chess patterned floor and walls glowed as much as the color of buttercups that were planted in few amounts around each pillar. Judgement Hall was known to be a very serene place. It soothed any one with it’s pacifist atmosphere and could make even the worse of people remorseful, if not just a bit.

Toriel stood in the center of it where the walls and floor became rounded to form a circular space. Behind her was a half opened window that viewed the entire underground. It was getting ‘late’ by now, the lights that covered the entire place dimming to look what a few books told, twinkling stars.

“It’s a fair wind that brings you home to me. What news have you brought?” The Empress calmly went into topic, his presence mollifying her. 

“Toriel, after inspecting the surface around Mount Ebott for survivors I found none. Any chances of getting any assistance from them are out.” They never got their hopes up in that probability so it wasn’t much of a surprise. 

“I have been put in charge of delivering this letter from a region’s status.” His boney hand pulled a letter from his coat.

After receiving them, she took the time to read every single word. Her brows furrowed in disbelief. “This news is very bad. We’re at the breaking point.”

She turned around to look at her kingdom in thought, letting the letter fall off her paws and on to the stone floor. 

“Cowards! Their going to blockade us. They’ll see if the Gaster Plague turns the city into a graveyard….”, She said in such a weary and tired tone. Sans could only imagine the sorrowful expression he had seen her bear more than once.

* Are you okay, Mom? You seem sad. Frisk walked closer to Empress Toriel, reaching in for a hug.

“Yes, don’t worry my child. Mother is fine.” The Empress reached in to hug her child at her right, glancing in the direction of the hall entrance where their was supposed to be at least a guardsman there. 

It was this sudden bad feeling Toriel instantly got at seeing a shiny silver badge left on the guarding spot that she most likely became alarmed by. “Wait, where are the guards? Who sent them away?”

Sans quickly noticed that as well and looked to his left as Frisk called out, “Mom, look! Why are they going into the halls?”

“What?! Come here Frisk!” Toriel quickly beckoned her child and held her protectively.

What Sans couldn’t believe was the black shadowed figures that formed as they teleported closer and closer along the halls. No normal human or monster would be able to use magic in such a way. 

The sight was confusing but he quickly went into action. His left eye flashed a pristine blue as he pulled out a knife and gun, one on each hand. He fueled the gun with his magic and blasted the distant figures that were ‘blinking’ to them with great accuracy only to kill the closer ones with his knife in the same second.

One dead, two dead. Three killed.

Frisk quickly went to hug Sans right after all seemed to be done, half frightened and half relieved like her mother.

An assassination attempt? Heh, it must have been. Nothing that new, he supposed.

 

“Sans, thank you. If you hadn’t been here -”

Said too quickly, Your Majesty.

Sans was suddenly fastened onto a pillar by an impossible force from one of the two attackers. They had appeared out nowhere.

“SANS, FRISK. NO!” Was heard from the Empress as she protectively pushed Frisk away, only to be stabbed by another goat monster on the stomach. 

* MOM. Frisk desperately signed watching her mom fall flat on to the ground. Frisk took action afterwards, trying to flee but failing as she was grabbed by the other figure. She pulled out her hand and he couldn’t have wished more to have saved her in that very instant. They disappeared into thin air.

He was let down on to the ground, his vision hazy from the sudden wash of nausea that filled his frame.

Sans desperately crawled over to the Empress’ bleeding body.

“Tori….”, He rasped as he held her in his arms the best he could.

The Empress looked into his eyes. It expressed more words than he could have ever known. Her mouth opened and closed twice as she tried to say what she had to.

“Sans… It’s all coming apart. Find...Find Frisk. Promise me you’ll protect her. You’re the only one. You’ll know what to do. Won’t you? Sans?”, Toriel painfully choked as her vision went black.

She fell lifelessly limp in his arms, the warmth of Judgement Hall falling as cold as her expression. 

His eye sockets went dark as the royal guards lead by the Overseer Asgore ran across the hall and up to him.

‘I promise’

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we have it! Chapter 1 of Dishonoredtale! Wow it just started and we're already in a roller coaster of emotions. Woot woot ~, Hehe.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be coming sorry. I'm a slow writer and school is starting in a few days.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a beginner at writing stories so critics and grammar corrections are appreciated! (*whispers* Also I don't really know how to bold/Italize words that may be important/sarcastic on here...) Thank you!


End file.
